


Scraps and Scribbles: After Dark

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Denial, Partial Mind Control, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, porn this is porn leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of more explicit/higher-rated Batfam drabbles and ficlets that don't always have anything to do with each other, still largely centering on Tim Drake.</p><p>Latest chapter: "Somewhere in the Pages We Forgot" if Tim woke up with Ra's al Ghul instead of Jason and Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untitled (63!Tim/Kon)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this Tim's revenge for "Let This Trainwreck Burn More Slowly"? MAYBE. You never know!

“ _Tim_ – “ Kon half-arches off the mattress, actually loses contact with the bed for a second before Tim presses him back down again with the palm of her hand. “Tim, please, you gotta – you _can’t_ – “

Once she’s satisfied that he’s not going to literally float away, she goes back to lazily working a dildo in and out of his ass. “Can’t what?”

“Can’t keep doing this forever,” he grits out through his teeth, jaw clenched – probably from the amount of self-control it’s taking him to stay still and let her be in charge. She appreciates it, she honestly does, so she leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss. He kisses back desperately, like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. Maybe it is.

“Not forever,” she admits once she’s sitting back up again. “A while, probably. I’m patient.”

He slams his head back against the mattress and groans as she trails her fingernails teasingly down his stomach. “You’re _evil_. I’m supposed to fight evil, not – “

“ – Fuck it?” she suggests innocently. Maybe it’s a dirty trick, but that just seemed like the perfect time to introduce Kon to the fact that the dildo she’s been using also happens to vibrate. He almost jerks off the bed again.

“ _Evil_.”


	2. Love You More Than Those Bitches Before (63!Jason/63!Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a terrible person and I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt chains + Jason/Dick. Title from "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Kind of dubious consent? Fair warning on that.

“You’re a terrible person and I hate you.” Her arms are starting to ache from being suspended above her for so long, but there’s not much she can do about it.

Jay just gives her a smirk and circles her slowly. “I don’t know, I’m kind of liking this.”

Dixie glares and shifts her weight again, looking for a marginally more comfortable position. “How long are you going to leave me like this?”

Jay shrugs. “Until it stops being fun?” Her hand trails slowly down Dixie’s stomach until her fingertips are just brushing the pelvic cup on the Nightwing suit. “Seems a shame to leave all this armor up, though.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Have you met me?” Jay’s fingers dance teasingly for another few moments before she starts on the little catches that open the Nightwing suit, disabling countermeasures as she goes. Once she has enough open, she slides her hand inside, presses her thumb against Dixie’s clit – not moving, just _present_.

Dixie can’t quite help pressing forward a little into Jay’s hand the tiny bit she can manage, even if she keeps up her glaring on the principle of the thing.

“Mm, you want this, don’t you?” Jay starts moving in her thumb in little circles, and Dixie lets out a strangled moan. Jay swipes a finger lower, pressing it into Dixie so shallowly that it’s more of a tease than anything else. “Already wet for it.” Her eyes darken. “Wet for _me_.”

“Jay…” Dixie lets out another moan as Jay pushes that finger into her, quickly following it with a second. _Jesus_. 

“Could keep you here however long I wanted,” Jay says lightly, like she’s just thinking out loud. “Keep this up until you can’t remember how you even got here.”

The words are like liquid heat going down her spine. “ _Jay_.” Her fingers feel so good right now, and it’s driving Dixie crazy that she can’t do anything about it.

Jay chuckles and pumps them in and out a few times quickly, and Dixie sucks in a breath sharply. “You need this now, don’t you?” Another few strikes against her clit. “Need me to make you come?”

“ _Yes_ – “

“Huh.” Jay abruptly withdraws her hand, bringing it up to her lips so she can taste Dixie on her fingers. With her other hand, she fucking _closes up the suit again_. “Well, good luck with that.”

Dixie just stares stupidly for a second, not quite comprehending, before she realizes what’s going on. She jerks forward against the shackles. “Jay! I swear to god, if you’re about to do what I think – “

Jay just pats Dixie’s cheek before sauntering off with a deliberate little jaunty sway to her walk.

“Jay! I am going to _kill_ you for this! _Jay!_ ”


	3. Where the Blood Just Barely Dried (63!Tim/Ra's, A/B/O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a Ra's/Tim prompt. Basically a dark mirror of "Somewhere in the Pages We Forgot".
> 
> Warnings for general air of non-consensualness and… a touch of mind control? I guess?

Tim’s completely, 100% sure she went to bed alone, but as she’s starting to come out of a dream, she becomes aware of a proprietary hand curled over her stomach, a body resting on the mattress behind her. She’s tempted to just drive her elbow back into whoever it is and make a run for it,  but the need to know forces her to twist her head around until she can see the man’s face.

She _screams_ and jerks away, but Ra’s al Ghul claps a hand over her mouth and tightens the other around her waist, forcing her back against him. “Beloved, you must – “

She tries to bite his hand but can’t quite manage it, and then he’s turning them around so that he’s lying on top of her, pressing her against the mattress so she can’t move. “Be calm,” he says, his voice low and rich and right against her ear, and the part of her that wants to fight his hold is falling asleep, drifting away somewhere she can’t reach it. His lips press against the back of her neck, and then he’s letting her up, slowly. She twists her head so she can see him, and he strokes a hand over her cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t,” she whispers, and then: “Where am I? How did I get here with… ”

“You do not remember,” he says, frowning. She shakes her head slightly, and there’s… something ( _concern?_ ) in his gaze. It’s so weird to see, but at the same time it’s almost familiar. “I see. That is why you panicked.”

He sits up and moves her with him, resting her head against his lap. She follows the wordless direction and isn’t sure why, why she doesn’t just _run_ – 

“Oh, Timothea.” The way he strokes her hair could almost be called affectionate, if she was completely out of her mind and this wasn’t _Ra’s al Ghul_. But maybe she is out of her mind, because she feels oddly comforted by the motion. “I will fix this, I promise you, but for now, I require that you remain calm.”

She feels… drugged, sluggish. Tired. “I hate it when you do that,” she murmurs, the thought coming to her without context.

Ra’s laughs quietly. “Indeed you do. Forgive me, Beloved, but I can’t have you running away or injuring yourself while you are not in your correct mind.” He shifts her again, placing her head back against the pillow. “For now, rest, and I will return to you shortly.”

Her eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
